


Of Valentines Alone

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot set between the 2015 Christmas Special and the start of series 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Valentines Alone

Nurse Patsy Mount sat on her bed and watched as her roommate got ready for the Valentine’s Day dance. Trixie and Barbara had encouraged her to accompany them but she didn’t want to spend the night turning down advances from hopeful young men. It had been difficult to persuade them that she preferred to remain at Nonnatus. She wished she could tell them the truth. She wasn’t looking for a man. She wasn’t single. She was in love and she wished she could spend the day with her girlfriend.

Patsy supposed she should be grateful really. After Delia’s accident she thought she’d lost her forever but her memory had returned and when she’d seen her at Christmas she wanted to continue their relationship. It was another couple of months before her next appointment and for now Delia was in Wales with her mother and Patsy was in London. She couldn’t even speak to her, all they had were letters and Patsy had to be careful what she said incase Delia’s mother intercepted them.

It wasn’t guaranteed that Delia would be able to return to London. They might never spend another Valentine’s Day together. Patsy struggled to maintain her composure. Those thoughts were best left for when she was alone. When she could take out Delia’s latest letter and her picture and wallow in her misery for just a little while.

How could being in love and having it requited hurt that much. Patsy was sure that she’d spend her life alone, that she wouldn’t find anyone who felt the same way as her. She wasn’t brave enough to pursue another woman even if she was sure about their preferences in companionship but Delia had broken through the walls she’d put up. She wormed her way into her heart and life and being without her hurt. Patsy thought she was past the worst of those feelings but the romanticism of the day had brought them back in full force. 

She allowed herself that night to feel how lonely she felt so far away from her love. To be just Pats. From tomorrow she would become Nurse Patience Mount again and hope that soon she and Delia would be back together.


End file.
